Nunca más
by Dehianira-Cullen
Summary: Angela se cansa de tener que ser la niña buena del cuento,cuando acaba el curso en la universidad y vuelve a Forks se encontrara algo que no esperaba


Me había cansado de ser la niña buena siempre atenta a lo que los demás necesitaban y entendiendo que cuando yo necesitaba ayuda mis amigos estaban demasiado ocupados me canse de entender de comprender y de ser buena, me canse de estar con un chico solo para no herir sus sentimientos y los míos que, me canse ya está.

Ahora que estaba en la universidad lo había dejado con mi novio Ben, la única amiga que tenia de verdad era Bella y se había ido a otra universidad con su esposo Edward, yo estaba en Massachusetts estudiando arte, me encantaba dibujar para mí era como respirar si tenía un folio en blanco y un lápiz inconscientemente empezaría a dibujar.

Había acabado el primer curso y había sacado todo sobresalientes no quiero que penséis que soy egocéntrica pero sencillamente es algo que se me da bien y me gusta, voy a pasar el verano con mis padres en Forks.

Es genial volver a ver a todas las personas de aquí de forks nada ha cambiado no sé porque he sentido la necesidad de ir a la playa de la push, pensé que estaba sola hasta que me fije que había un chico cerca de la orilla arrodillado me acerque a él como si una fuerza extraña tirase de mi. Me detuve a un par de pasos del ,el chico en cuestión solo llevaba unos pantalones piratas nada más me sentía muy nerviosa como si el hecho de hablarle fuese a cambiar mi vida para siempre me reí de mi misma y le pregunte_¿ chico estas bien?- salto como un gato al que le pisas el rabo, luego se giro de forma lenta hacia mí y wau era un hombre guapísimo musculoso alto de facciones duras pero agradables y me miraba como un ciego que ve por primera vez fue un coctel de sensaciones y aunque mis cuerdas bocales no estaban por la labor le volví a preguntar-¿estas bien?-el asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza yo no sabía que mas decir.

-me llamo Embry encantado tu cómo te llamas?- me relaje le sonreí- me llamo Ángela pero puedes llamarme Angie- nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco de nuestras vidas contándonos anécdotas me pregunto si seguía con mi novio y le dije que el era una de las cosas de las que estaba más que harta el rompió a carcajadas y yo no pude reprimir las mías.

A partir de ese días quedábamos siempre a la misma hora para hablar, yo le hice un retrato por su cumpleaños y no sé porque detrás de el dibuje un lobo, el se puso blanco como la tiza y me pregunto que por que había dibujado al lobo, yo me encogí de hombre y le dije-no se Embry tu tienes un lado un poco salvaje por así decirlo me pareció que el lobo le encajaba a esa parte pero si quieres lo quito-le dije preocupada por su reacción-no es genial – a partir de ahí me hablo de sus antepasados. Una noche quedamos con sus amigos que eran muchísimos y contaron historias sombre hombres lobos y vampiros yo escuchaba cada palabra atenta me maravillaba cada leyenda-¿te han gustado?-me pregunto embry-si sobre todo la de la imprimación es algo increíble-le sonreí-Angela-me cogió del codo casi con miedo-si que pasa Embry-y me beso fue n beso apasionado que yo respondí de igual forma pero poco a poco se volvió un beso más tierno hasta que el maldito aire nos falto y nos tuvimos que separar.

-Quieres ser mi novia-me dijo sonriendo pero seguía pareciendo como si tuviese miedo –claro- y le abrace con fuerza.

El verano se acabo y me tuve que ir, pero Embry venia todos los fines de semana a verme, hasta que volvió a llegar el verano estábamos en el bosque en un claro precioso-Angela te acuerdas de las leyendas del año pasado-me pregunto cauto.

-Claro porque?-le interrogue—y si no fuesen solo leyendas Angela –se incorporo-y si yo fuese un hombre lobo-lo decía muy serio-¿me lo estás diciendo enserio no?-el asintió-pues no sé lo que pensaría-el encogió los hombros-¿ te alejarías de mi?-esa pregunta me dolió -jamás y lo sabes-el empezó a retroceder-no te acerques me avisó y al instante en vez de a mi novio tenia aun lobo enorme frente a mí ,un grito se me quedo atascado en la garganta el lobo se quedo quieto. Cuando salí de mi estado de shock mire al lobo fijamente hasta llegar a sus ojos y me sorprendió lo que vi, esos no eran los ojos de un lobo eran los ojos de mi Embry, aun temblado me acerque a él estire mi mano y le acaricie la cabeza el medio un lametón y yo le abrace.

Después de eso nos fue genial no teníamos secretos y todo iba de fabula porque ya no habría secretos nunca más, yo no me arteria de Embry era mi aire, no me cansaría de pintar ni de estar con mis padres ya no me volvería a sentirme mal nunca más.


End file.
